


Laburnum & Hydrangea

by InForTheSkrill



Category: Gravity Falls, monster falls - Fandom
Genre: BillDip, Deerper, Mabcifica, MerMabel, Monster Falls AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InForTheSkrill/pseuds/InForTheSkrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 'Incident' Dippers quest for a cure is interrupted by a far too curious hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun burned at its midday peak as Dipper lay, legs folded, on the small dock that overlooked Mabel’s pond. Grunkle Stan had decided to construct a large, deep pond around the back of the mystery shack last year, so Mabel could finally have more space and freedom outside of the tank she had outgrown and stay close to her family. Or as Stan put it, “you’re going outside kid, you’re too big and I’m sick of mopping up after you!”

Which was an ironic statement since Dipper was always cleaning up after the gargoyle when he knocked and broke things around the shack with his large, stony form.  
Mabel was laid on her back in the water, her scaly, magenta tail stretched out and shimmering in the afternoon sun, while Dipper sketched in his journal around his notes. After the incident that left all of Gravity Falls looking like a Halloween festival, Dipper and Mabel had been stuck here in their new forms until a cure could be found. What better way to spend the next 6 years than investigating everything supernatural Gravity Falls has to offer, and that’s exactly what Dipper did. He poured himself into his studies and his quest for knowledge was never ending, but his real drive was to find a cure. Dipper blamed himself for the state of the town, and although Mabel seemed perfectly happy in her new form, Dipper couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt for leaving her practically immobile outside of her pond.  
“Brooooo… Are you even listening” Dipper was jolted out of his daze by Mabel snapping her fingers in front of his face.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry Mabel” Dipper closed his journal and pushed it back into his bag. “Don’t make me pull you in here by your horns” Dipper made a face and leaned back slightly “They’re antlers” Mabel gave a light laugh. “I was saying that Pacifica is going to come visit me later and she’s bringing me a picnic!” She squealed a little before yelling “HOW SWEET IS THAT DIP DOP?!” Flicking her tail and splashing Dipper slightly.

Dipper flinched from the splash but smiled “That’s nice of her for a change.”

“For a change?” Mabel barked, “She’s always nice to me Dipper, you just need to stop being such a grumpy butt, and learn to get along with her.”

Dipper scoffed. “If you say so.” Pacifica had come straight to the mystery shack after the incident first happened, all of her hair snakes hissing as she threw open the door, shouting about how she was going to kill Dipper if he didn’t fix it. She visited often to see if there was any progress on a cure, but over time it grew to her coming over to see Mabel. Their friendship has blossomed over the years and now they were ‘Besties’ despite their obvious opposite personalities. They were able to bond over their new appearances and had more in common then they originally thought. Dipper, however, hadn’t really warmed to Pacifica as quickly, and although they were civil with each other, they still passed glares and harsh quips from time to time.

Dipper moved to stand, but before he could Mabel grabbed a handful of his shirt. “Bro, wait! I made something for you.” Mabel grabbed a beautifully intricate flower crown full of vivid, blue and yellow flowers that was hanging from the dock. “Mabel I ca- AH!” Dipper was cut off by Mabel tugging his antlers so his head was low enough for her to place the crown on his head. She dramatically whispered, eyes wide “Shhh… You’re the king of the forest.”

Dipper gave a small laugh and ruffled Mabel’s hair before rising to feet. “I’ll catch you later sis.”

“Be careful out there!” She yelled after him. 

While Mabel adjusted rather quickly to being a mermaid with her lack of legs, it took months for Dipper to master walking with his extra ones. Eventually the constant stumbling and awkward falling gave way to almost graceful movement, now at 18, Dipper could practically navigate the forest with his eyes closed. Being a half deer, or as it was called, a cervitaur, wasn’t completely awful. It was disastrous at first, with his inability to walk and always being called ‘cute’, but over time Dipper learnt to enjoy his enhanced senses and speed, what he didn’t enjoy was the inconvenient antlers hitting doorways and tangling in trees and the way his new animal instincts caused his mentality to change with the seasons. Although he was grateful that the summer had caused the loss of his winter coat, which made the endless heat of the day more bearable. 

Dipper manoeuvred through the forest into the deeper parts, stopping at times to document certain plants or odd little creatures, until he came to a clearing with a small pool of clear, turquoise water. He was sure that in order to find a cure, he needed to study a variety of water that naturally occurred within the woodland, he had been mapping the locations of any and every natural water source he came across. Approaching with caution, he looked into the pool, catching his reflection and smiling as he realised he was still wearing Mabel’s flower crown. He touched it gently and whispered to himself ‘king of the forest’ letting out a small laugh. He reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a small glass jar, filling it with the water, being careful not to touch it directly and labelled it #13.The sun was beginning to get low, painting the world an orange hue. The time of day Dipper loved. 

Just then his ears perked up, Dipper was sure he had heard something. His muscles tensed, as his fight or flight instincts kicked in, when a shot sounded and a bullet grazed his torso, leaving a little rip in the side of his shirt. Dipper bolted then, lunging into the overgrowth and through the trees as fast as his legs would take him. Hurdling logs and weaving through the wood until he reluctantly slowed to lean against a tree and catch his breath. His ears flicked back and forth, listening for any kind of movement, chest heaving, heart racing. He ran a hand through his hair and realised the crown was gone, it must have fallen during his run, Dipper thought to himself. He quickly pressed a hand to his saddle bag, sighing in relief that it was still there. His eyes scanned the depths of the surrounding area but saw nothing.

The forest was unnaturally quiet. 

A blast sounded and echoed, Dipper slowly looked behind him to see a wound in his flank starting to drip blood. Out of shock, he let adrenaline take over and ran. He ran until his lungs burnt and body ached. He ran as branches and vines cut and whipped him. He ran until he stumbled out of the forest and almost fell into Mabel’s pond.  
Dipper collapsed, panting heavily and saw out of his blurry vision a familiar mermaid frantically swim over to him. His ears rang and hurt from the sound of the previous gunshot and his sister screaming.

Then everything went silent and black.


	2. I'm not gonna hurt you

Dipper hazily woke lightly covered in a cold sweat. He gathered that he was laid on his side across the sofa in the living room of the Mystery Shack. As his foggy mind began to clear, he remembered the gunshot, and his wound, and Mabel shouting.  
He quickly looked round to see a white gauze pad covering the injury on his side. Stretching over to touch the pad, Dipper hissed in pain as his wound stung and his side ached. This alerted and woke Mabel. Dipper hadn’t even noticed her round tank beside the couch, she only ever used it in emergencies and the winter since the pond was finished.

“Dipper! Oh my gosh are you okay?! I was just hanging out with Pacifica and then you just came crashing out of the forest and fell right by my pond!” Mabel’s face was twisted with worry and Dipper reached a hand out for Mabel to lean down and hold, soaking it. “I’m okay. Just sore. Why are you in here? Where’s Stan?” He shifted slightly to look up at Mabel.

“I told Pacifica to go get Stan, he was furious when he found you. He carried you in here, fixed you up then went out mumbling about finding that hunter. Pacifica helped me back into my tank so I could watch over you” Mabel squeezed Dippers hand slightly. “I thought I’d lost you for a while there brobro.” Her eyes welled up a little and Dipper quickly squeezed her hand back. “It’s okay Mabel, I’m okay! Nothings taking me down that easily” He offered her a smile that she returned equally, sharing a moment before Pacifica slithered through the doorway, a tray of mugs in her hands.

“Oh. Nice of you to finally join us Bambi” Pacifica said with a smirk, placing the tray down on the small, wood table. “Hello Medusa… I mean Pacifica” Dipper retorted, small smile playing on his features, He knew she wasn’t all that fond of being a gorgon. She scowled as she passed a mug of hot coffee to Mabel. “Mmmmm… YES! You always make the best coffee Paz!” Mabel exclaimed as she leant over the edge of her tank, mug firmly between her hands. “Well you always have 11 sugars. I’m surprised that you can taste anything else” Pacifica murmured gently, blush covering her face. “Are you too warm? I can put the fire out if you’re wa-“ Mabel stopped as Pacifica interjected. “No no it’s fine! Anyway what happened to you deer boy?” Pacifica and Mabel turned to look at Dipper. “Yeah Dipper what happened out there?” Mabel suddenly back to being concerned.

Dipper took the mug offered by Pacifica and laid on his back. “I was shot.” Dipper shrugged and Mabel blurted aloud “Well duh, we know that bro! Who shot you? I’m sure it’s not hunting season.”

“I was out… Studying things. When I was just scraped by a shot, so I ran and when I stopped to breathe I was hit. I just ran after that and I don’t remember much else.” Dipper scratched behind one of his furry ears. “Awh man, Mabel I lost your crown while I was out I’m so sorry” 

“It’s alright Dippin Dots, I’ll just make another, although laburnum might be hard to find again since I used all the flowers Candy’s mom sent me, which is a shame since I was hoping to make some tea with them!” Mabel’s tail swished around in her tank excitedly.

“I’ll get them for you” Pacifica said flatly. “I can have anything I want imported.” 

“Laburnum? Tea? Hang on.” Dipper placed his mug on the floor and pushed himself up, slowly rolling off the couch, groaning as he did so. “Dipper stop!” Mabel reached a hand out to stop him, almost falling out of her bowl. “I’m ok! I’m okay, Mabel.” Dipper trotted into the kitchen to find his bag. He stretched his limbs and sighed deeply in relief that the journal was still there, however his most recent water sample wasn’t. “Dammit” Grumbling to himself he went back into the living room, book in hand.  
“Aha! I knew I had heard of those, Mabel they’re poisonous. Do not use them for tea” Dipper pointed to the sketch on the page. “But they do grow in the woods so I’ll get you some” 

“OH REALLY? Thank you Dipper! Wait! You can’t go anywhere, you’re hurt. You’re gonna either sit here or go to bed for a while and rest.” Mabel crossed her arms and gave her best authoritative frown. Dipper couldn’t help smiling, she was still just as adorable and childish after all these years, although Pacifica had managed to calm her explosive personality a little and in return Mabel had made Pacifica somewhat fun. Although he’d hate to admit it.

“Wait. Did you say earlier that Grunkle Stan had gone looking for a hunter?” Dippers paled. What if Stan got hurt? What if Stan killed a guy?

“Yeah I did he’s been out all night though” 

“Mabel what time is it?”

“Its about 9am, why?” Mabel raised an eyebrow.

“I slept all night?! Wow. Right, I need to go out and look for Stan…among other things. Hang on, Pacifica have you been here all night?” 

Pacifica just raised an eyebrow at him and sipped at her coffee “What you expected me to leave Mabel on her own while you were out cold?”

Dipper gave her a thankful smile and put the journal back in his bag then trotted upstairs to put it back in his room. Having a bedroom in the attic became more problematic the larger his antlers got, nowadays he had to bend his head down so he wouldn’t hit the ceiling on the way up. Thankfully though his bedroom ceiling was tall enough to accommodate his considerable height.

Dipper took a moment to look out the window and into the forest. Thoughts of the chase filled his mind. Should he go back out there? Grunkle Stan could take care of himself sure, but he didn’t like to think about what would happen to that hunter if Stan caught them. More importantly he needed that sample, water samples were starting to run dry and that was the first new spot he had found in months.

“DIPPER PINES YOU GET YOUR FURRY BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!” Mabel’s voice ripped through Dipper’s thoughts and he sighed, putting the journal in a draw in his desk, before making his way back down to the living room.  
Dipper stood in the doorway of the room, trying not to wince at the pain in his side.

“I can’t let you go back out there Dippin dots. It’s not safe and you’re already hurt.” The pained look on Mabel’s face made Dippers stomach twist. “Mabes…It will be okay. I won’t go very far, just past the tree line I swear. You know we need Stan here to run the shack and I’ll have a quick look for your flowers.” Dipper said gently as he tried to keep the pain out of his expression. Damn that wound hurt.

They held eye contact for a long moment before Pacifica chimed in “If he wants to go let him, not like he can go far. Hopefully he’ll get lost out there” She murmured the last part into her coffee mug.

“Oh… okay” Mabel sighed heavily in defeat. “Don’t be out long though, and help me back in my pond?” she asked sweetly. Dipper and Pacifica hauled Mabel from her tank and onto Dippers back, he hissed through his teeth at the pressure on his bandage. Lowering himself slightly next to the water Mabel leapt in, splashing her sibling and friend in the process, making Pacifica’s snakes hiss and shake. “Thank you guys, oh and sorry about getting you wet.”

“It’s alright Mabel, I’ll stay a little while since Prancer over here is going mystery hunting.” Pacifica slithered onto the dock and coiled her tail around herself.

Dipper sighed and gave a small wave before heading into the trees.  
~  
The Hunter sat in the grass, back resting against one of the forests many giant trees. He rested his rifle on his lap and checked his ammo supply. Only a few rounds left. Not enough if he was going to last out here much longer. His mind wandered back the deer he had shot. 

‘Damn. I can’t believe I lost it.’ He thought to himself. ‘Coulda fed me for a week.’ His thoughts were cut short as he heard a rustling nearby. Diving into a bush he crouched and raised his gun. Just peering out from the trees was a pair of magnificent antlers. ‘Yes. A Buck!’

Keeping incredibly still after preparing his gun he waited for the beast to emerge. Sweat beaded on his skin and he held his breath. Then, to his surprise, a man stepped out of the trees into a small clearing. This man was nothing to sneeze at. Handsome, tall, dark haired, young, slight scruffy beard, but the most interesting part was that the velvet antlers were atop his head, with fluffy chestnut ears beneath. The hunter let out a breath of awe when he saw the boy fully. Just below his torso started a deer’s body. Shiny russet coat dashed with the odd splatter of white spots, almost akin to that of a silka deer. His red flannel shirt, a sharp contrast to the dull tones of his fur. The hunter noticed a small white bandage on the creatures flank, realising he dropped his gun to the ground.  
~  
Dipper stepped out into the sun in a small part of the forest that wasn’t completely covered by the overgrowth. A barely audible clatter and a muffled “shit” made him tense up and his eyes scanned the area. Knowing he was in no condition to sprint, Dipper inhaled and prepared for a fight, lowering his head slightly, hoping he could take down whatever it was with his antlers. His heart battered against his chest, scared that the threat may be armed like last time. He knew this was all a stupid idea, he should have listened to Mabel. 

A guy popped out the bushes, eyes wide and mouth agape in awe. Dippers stomach dropped. ‘Oh no a human.’ He thought as the guy very slowly stood up. Dipper backed up looking for an escape, when the human noticed this he held up his hands to show he wasn’t a threat. “Hey I’m not gonna hurt you.” He removed his leather belt that held various knives and ammo “It’s okay, I’ve got nothing.” The now defenceless hunter moved slowly with extreme caution towards the cervitaur, half in case he was attacked, half because he didn’t want to scare the other man away. Dipper just stood there staring and trying to assess the situation. His animal instincts screamed at him to run but his human mind was determined to stay. The animal in him was beginning to take over as the man got closer until

“Is this yours?” He held out a familiar jar labelled #13. Dipper stared at the jar and the tan hand holding it. Further up his arm, just poking out from under his shirt was what looked like a tribal tattoo. Moving his eyes higher Dipper could really get a look at his potential predator up close. He had short, dusty blonde hair covered in half curls, He had eyes like pools of amber and for someone out in the woods he was remarkably well dressed. A slightly tattered white shirt lay beneath a gold waistcoat that was embellished with a black brick print along the waist. How animals didn’t notice this vivid colour was beyond Dipper, how he hadn’t noticed it was even more surprising.   
The man’s voice was smooth and low. “Here. I picked it up after finding it near some pond. I guess I have some apologising to do.” He said gesturing to Dippers bandage.   
For a minute or so Dipper just looked at the man before him, they were around the same height, maybe the guy was slightly older than him. Dipper hadn’t seen a normal human that wasn’t a nosey tourist outside the mystery shack in years. Then he realised he had been stood there like an idiot for who knows how long. “Oh.. uhh thanks. Yeah…” Dipped carefully took the jar from the hunter as his rational thoughts began to come back.

“What are you doing out here? How did you get here? Why did you shoot me?” Dipper asked, tone getting slightly harsher with each question, suddenly brave and determined to interrogate the guy.

“Woah kid, I just went out to do a bit of summer critter catching and ended up getting lost. I didn’t mean to shoot you! Well I did… But I thought you were a deer. I just saw the hide on you and…I’m really sorry. I didn’t realise you were…a uh deer person” He scratched the back of his head and half smiled. “My names Bill by the way” He said extending a hand out.

“Dipper” Dipper replied, taking Bills hand and shaking. “And I’m a cervitaur.” 

Bill smiled “I like the sound that, so are you some kind of lone wolf or do you have a heard?” 

Dipper swallowed thickly, if this man was a danger to his family he didn’t want him in Gravity Falls. “Look man, I’m the only one. You going to try and kill me? Or catch me?” Dipper decided to be straight up and just ask him.

“What?! No man, I mean you are amazing and I’d love a photo or something, but if people saw it, it would only cause trouble for you. Last thing I’d wanna see is a beauty like you above a fireplace.” Bill’s voice trailed off as he raked his eyes over Dipper. It was hard enough to find a human this attractive, let alone some kind of mythical beast randomly in the forest.  
“But uh I just want directions. Like I said I’m super lost and I’m pretty sure somethings following me, I got out my truck like 2 days ago and haven’t been able to find it since, and I’m a great tracker” Bill added, puffing out his chest slightly in pride.

Dipper thought it over. He should really take him back to the shack if he’s been out here that long and give him directions, but what if he tries to hurt someone, if something happens to Mabel he would never forgive himself. Same way he can’t after the ‘incident’. Wait, Bill called him a beauty? Dippers face warmed up. “Look, If you would like I can take you to my home an-“ 

“THERE YOU ARE!” A growl tore from the sky along with a huge figure that landed in the clearing, large bat-like wings closing behind it. Bill dived for his gun quickly held it up ready to shoot. “WAIT!” Dipper called out, but his very pissed off Grunkle only bared his teeth and ran for Bill, grabbing and snapping the rifle over his knee before the hunter could gather what was going on. Stan Picked up Bill by his leg with a large stony hand, holding him upside down at eye level. “Think you can hunt around here, ya punk?! Putting bullets in my family members?!” Stan growled lowly digging his claws into the man’s leg causing him to cry out.


	3. Guess I'm staying awhile.

“STAN! Stop, its okay. It was an accident! I’m alright” Dipper held his hands up and walked over panicking internally. He knew that sometimes his Grunkle could be rather unpredictable, but upon seeing Dipper there, Stan snapped back to reality and dropped Bill earning another cry from the hunter.

“Dipper what are you doing out here? You’re meant to be off your feet for a while.” His Grunkle said as he turned to face Dipper.

“I’m alright Stan, well I’m still in pain but not that much. That guy wasn’t trying to hurt me, he just wanted directions, he’s been lost out here.” Dipper prayed that his Grunkle would believe him and calm down. “Alright, if you’re sure kid.” Stan relaxed a little, his gaze, however, still boring into Bill.  
“Good, look I was thinking about taking him to the shack to get a map and such like, but seen as though you tore into his leg and dropped him we definitely have to take him there now.” Dipper walked over to Bill and lowered himself. Looking over his leg, there was definite damage in the form of three rather deep scratches across his calf along with some blossoming bruises. Dipper crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Stan. 

“What you want me to take him there?” Stan grumbled.

“Well I can’t exactly do it, he’s a grown ass man and I have a bullet hole in my side.” Dipper countered quickly.

“Yeah thanks to this idiot” Stan gestured to Bill writhing on the ground. “Ugh, fine. Heads up kid this is going to be quick.” He said to Bill, scooping him up bridal style and eliciting a high pitched noise out of the thin man.

“You alright getting back Dipper?” Stan said as he prepared to take off.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll meet you there.” Dipper replied before his Grunkle launched into the air, hunter in tow, towards the shack. 

Dipper ran a hand through his hair and sighed. What had he gotten himself into now? He was now helping his potential poacher and he hoped it wouldn’t back fire, like most of his endeavours in this supernatural town. Sample jar firmly in hand, Dipper started to head back towards the shack, but not before his hooves were tangled in a familiar leather belt, strewn on the floor. He picked it up, eyeing all the shiny blades, then his eyes landed upon a circlet, woven expertly with yellow and blue flowers, hanging from clip on the belt. It was the crown Mabel had made him. Dipper touched it gently and smiled, he was happy to see it again, if only because it would make Mabel happy to know he had found it, or rather Bill had found it. For a moment he thought about the strange man. ‘He must be so confused’.  
Dipper started his way back through the overgrowth.  
~  
As soon as the stone man landed Bill leapt out of his arms and fell to the ground, hyperventilating. His leg starting to really burn. 

“Watch it kid, you’ll break it if you’re not careful, and if you try any funny business I’ll break it for you.” The gargoyle threatened. 

“I just… I don’t want any trouble sir.” Bill stuttered out, trying to get to his feet. He wasn’t about to piss off a huge stone demon twice his size.

“C’mon I’ll fix you up, or I’ll have the kids on my back all night.” Helping Bill up, the so-called ‘Stan’ led him into a quaint little wooden house, that had a pretty worn sign on the roof, stating that it was the ‘Mystery Shack’. This place was certainly a mystery to Bill. Gargoyles, cervitaurs? What was this place?  
He was placed on a sofa and asked to lay his leg out as Stan took out a first aid kit and a bottle of shiny green cream? 

“What is that?” Bill asked shakily as it was applied surprisingly gently by the beast before him.

“It’s a magic herbal treatment. It should speed up the healing process slightly, I’d make something better but I’m afraid my brothers more of the alchemist, or maybe Dipper could whip something slightly better up.” The old man replied as he wrapped Bill’s calf with bandages.  
“Hey, uh. Sorry about before, but you did put a bullet in my nephew. I’m gonna check on something and fix some drinks, Dipper should be back soon.” Stan made his way to the kitchen and Bill yelled after him.

“It’s alright, eye for an eye and all that!” Bill laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. ‘Damn’ He thought. ‘How am I gonna leave? Do I wanna leave?’ He was lost in thought as he considered the amazing creatures this town may have to offer and the amount he could learn from a place like this, like magic. Magic healing cream? The stone man said his brother was an alchemist, and that Dipper knew something about it.  
Dipper. Bill thought about the strange deer like man. He certainly wanted to learn more about him and not just in terms of biology, the more he thought about him the more he wanted to know about him personally, his favorite colour, book, song, place, what he did in his spare time, if he liked coffee or movies or the smell of rain after a drought. He wanted to know what Dipper smelled like, He imagined it to be rich and earthy, like the forest. Opening his eyes, Bill was suddenly left breathless as he was faced with the man that had so recently invaded his mind.  
~  
After explaining things to Mabel and getting a scolding Dipper promised her she could meet the new stranger.

“Is he hot?” Mabel practically sang out.

“Yes…no? I don’t know Mabel, you’re the one always checking people out. Plus he shot me.” Dipper fumbled with his words trying to get out of the embarrassment his sister was causing.

“Yeah but you said he was cool and maybe not dangerous, well he can’t do much since you have his belt on, and hey the crown!” Mabel’s face lit up upon seeing the wreath of flowers.  
Dipper looked down at the leather belt, sitting just where his human and animal form met, silver tools reflecting the mid-day sun.

“Yeah and at least I’m armed when I go check on him.” Dipper said with a light laugh.

“Awh you’re checking on him? Sweet! Tell him to come visit me if he’s handsome!” Mabel squealed as Dipper rolled his eyes and trotted back into the shack.

Upon entering the living room he was greeted by a rather flustered hunter, sprawled across the couch, resting his now bound leg. His jeans were pretty much shredded and a light sweat caused his curls to cling to his forehead. The poor man look helpless.  
“Hey, just checking in. You dropped this back there.” Dipper unbuckled the belt and held it firmly. Not sure if giving a belt full of sharp objects to a scared hunter was a good idea.

“Thank you. You can just put it anywhere, not like I’ll be needing it.” Bill said softly, pushing himself up on the couch. “Why not?” Dipper questioned.  
“Well it seems to me, wherever I am has some pretty special things in it.” Bill looked up at Dipper. “And I have no intention of hurting any of it.” He finished with a smile. Dipper smiled back and threw the belt on the table. He moved over to skinny man, kneeling beside the sofa.

“I’m sorry about Grunkle Stan, He’s just… Protective.”

“Grunkle?” Bill asked in genuine confusion.

“He’s my great uncle, so… Grunkle. I know it’s silly.” Bill laughed and Dipped smiled.

“I have quite a few maps of this area and my old clothes should fit you. We can fix you up with… Um are you listening?” Dipper trailed off when he noticed Bill staring at his antlers. He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  
“I’m really sorry, this is just kinda weird for me. Can... can I touch them?” Bill made eye contact then, with all the awe and wonder of a child in his eyes. Dipper fidgeted, not used to the close contact. “I..uh sure. As long as you don’t try and rip them off or something.” Dipper leaned his head forward slightly, feeling a little nervous, though he wasn’t sure why. “No, no I wouldn’t” Bill whispered as he gently put a hand out and ran his fingertips over the soft velvet of Dippers horns. With a face full of amazement, he moved his hand down until in landed in the cervitaurs hair. He felt where the antlers stopped and ran a hand through the hair until it met with one of Dippers fluffy ears. Caught up in the moment, Bill lightly scratched behind the ear, producing an odd, quiet groan from Dipper, who immediately after snapped his head back away from the hand, face red and hot. 

“I…I need to get you some stuff ready and Uh.. my sister lives outside. She said you could go say hi.” Dipper said as he awkwardly stumbled out of the room backwards, hooves clicking against the wood floor. Bill just sat there, staring into the empty doorway trying to process the situation.  
~  
After a good 10 minutes of sitting around Bill decided to look around. He spotted a long wooden cane with an 8 ball topping it and picked it up. Shakily getting to his feet, he stumbled out of the living room and into the kitchen. It was small and cozy and had that smell of wood smoke. A photo hanging up caught Bill’s eye and he wandered over, clutching the cane for dear life. In the photo were two kids, twins he would have guessed, with an older redheaded girl and a pretty big guy. They seemed pretty happy and were all human as far as he could tell. He looked closer and… ‘No, that couldn’t be Dipper, could it?’ They certainly looked similar, ‘meaning this must be his sister he was talking about. Hmm he said she lives outside? Is she a deer person too?’ Bill thought about this as he stumbled toward a door leading back outside. 

Upon leaving the shack he took a deep breath in and looked around. 

The smell of pine trees and earth filled his senses. This place really was out in the sticks, not like the city Bill lived in, back there it was dense and noisy. This was part of the reason he came out here in the first place.  
Not so gracefully making his way around the shack Bill noticed a pretty large pond surrounded by flowers with a small dock leading out over it. ‘This is pretty nice’ He thought as he decided to sit on the edge of the wooden structure. Taking it all in he sat back, relaxing in the light breeze looking into the water. Bill thought he saw ripples in the surface when the sound of

“WHO’S THE INFERIOR TWIN NOW!?” burst from the surface along with a barrage of water and laughter causing him to fall back and splutter.

“Woah! I’m so sorry I thought you were my brother” A teenage girl stared up at him, her lower half submerged in the pond. Long hazel hair and eyes just like Dippers. She wore a shiny pink tank top and a look of embarrassment. 

“Its alright, I’m just pretty soaked.” Bill half laughed out.

“Aw good, still sorry though. Hi I’m Mabel!” The odd girl said, extending out a wet hand.

“Nice to meet you, names Bill” Not wanting to be rude he accepted her surprisingly energetic handshake. “Uh..If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing in there?” 

“Oh, well I sorta live in here. It’s a little hard for me to leave.” Mabel answered honestly.

“Whys that?” Bill questioned, but to answer Mabel simply moved back flipped her pink luminescent tail out of the water for him to see. Bill merely gawped at the spectacle. A mermaid. Never in all his years did he ever think he would see, let alone meet a real mermaid. Yet here she was, a giggling teenage girl living in a pond. 

“You’re… A mermaid!” Bill was reeling. Maybe he should stick around if everyone was this amazing, but what if other people were more dangerous, like the Grunkle.

“Your brother? Dipper? But he’s”

“A deer! I know! Crazy right?” Mable exclaimed. “We used to be human, but then a thing happened and now were all weird and stuff” 

“A thing? What happened?” Something strange must be happening if everyone was some kind of odd creature. What if he was turned into a creature? What would he become?

“Does everyone here turn into magical things?” Bill was nervous at the thought.

“No no you silly guy, don’t worry you should be fine and fine you are! I told Dipper to send you out to see me if you were handsome and you certainly are, oh fearsome hunter.” Mabel giggled while Bill avoided her gaze.

‘Did Dipper think that?’

After chatting most the day away Dipper eventually emerged outside with a tray full of food and a bag over his shoulder.  
~  
Dipper was glad to finally be going to bed after an eventful day and certainly after Mabel poked fun at him and embarrassed him in front of their new ‘guest’.

“Hey man you can stay in the guest room, it was our repair man’s break room but he doesn’t work here now.” Dipper wandered into the room that he and his sister had fought over all those years ago, thankfully carpet free.

A pull out bed had been set up and a small lamp filled the room with a warm glow. 

“Thank you Dipper and for the bag too” Bill motioned to the bag of supplies, such as clothes and maps etc.

Dipper smiled “No problem, If you need me I’m upstairs” he said making his way up the wooden staircase. Collapsing on the wide low bed Soos had made him when he was younger, Dipper sighed.  
‘What a day.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing reading, sorry this chapter took awhile, things will pick up and get more interesting soon~


	4. You wanna talk?

Light streamed through the triangular window and landed on Dippers face, causing him to groan and blearily wake. He yawned got up, stretching his four long legs and headed for his wardrobe. An array of button up shirts hung haphazardly inside. Regular T-shirts had become an issue when they kept catching on his antlers. If he wanted to wear them, they had to be twice his size. 

Continuing his morning routine on auto pilot, he brushed his teeth and splashed cold water on his face to alleviate the tired haze surrounding him, before trotting downstairs to make some coffee. On his way he passed Soos’ old break room and heard shuffling within. Curiosity taking over, he poked his head though the slightly open door saw Bill, shirtless and facing away from him. The tan skin of his back was laced with small shiny scars that must have been years old. On his left arm a sleeve like tattoo started from his shoulder and ended at the crook of his elbow. It was made up of black, circlets of brick patterns and triangles that matched a similar, single black triangle on the back of his neck.

The man started putting on a shirt, but turned around at the sound of Dipper clumsily clattering his horns against the doorframe.  
“Morning Bambi” Bill said nonchalantly as he threw on one of Dippers old yellow shirts.

“I was just, uh seeing if you wanted breakfast? Do you like coffee?” Dipper backed into the hallway awkwardly.

“Sure, what we having?” following the blushing man into the kitchen, Bill sat at the little table.

“I was thinking pancakes, they’re Mabel’s favourite.” Dipper reached into the cupboards and took out the ingredients, beginning to whip up the mix.  
Bill watched him work absentmindedly for a while when Dippers voice broke through the silence.

“So where are you from anyway?” He asked, pouring the pancake mix into a pan.

“Oh a long way from here. A crowded city, I couldn’t really stand the place much longer so I just packed my gear and drove, been stopping and starting on the road for a few days and spotted a thick and pretty much untouched forest and ended up getting lost and running into you Bambi.” Bill explained, smiling.

“Please don’t call me that man” Dipper groaned while dishing out the food. 

“Hey my turn, so how come yo-“ Bill started.

“Ah! Leave the questions until after breakfast, I have to go out but we can talk after” Dipper set down the plates for Bill, Stan and himself but started out the door with a plate to wake Mabel.

“How about I come with you? I feel okay to walk, that magic stuff worked pretty well.” Bill said with pleading eyes, causing Dipper to groan internally and roll his eyes.

“Alright but you need to keep up, there’s some more cream in my room too, if you want.” With that Dipper left to deliver breakfast to his sister. To his surprise Mabel was awake, leaning on the bank of the pond reading one of her tacky novels. 

“Hey fish breath I made you breakfast” Dipper said as he lowered the plate for her.

“Hey furry butt, thanks” Mabel smiled and took the plate and fork.

“You’re up earlier than usual, what’s the occasion?” Dipper asked.

“Pacifica and I planned to have a girls day and a sleepover! She bought this big square tank on wheels so we could go to hers, how cool is that!” Mabel said excitedly through her mouth full of food.

“Wow, that girl has too much money, But at least she’s spending it on you” Mabel laughed and Dipper went inside to eat his own breakfast.  
~  
Bill sat at the table, small talking with Stan. Mostly about the tourist trap he owned. The guy wasn’t that bad, still scary, but overall pretty relaxed. After finishing his breakfast he washed up his plate and headed upstairs to find the cream Dipper had mentioned, his leg had begun to ache where three scars now resided instead of wounds. Bill was still astounded at how quick this magic stuff worked on him.

Dippers room was spacious even though a large low bed took up most the space. A large desk sat against one of the walls and had a laptop sat upon a mess of papers and notes. He opened a drawer in the desk and found a large red journal, embossed with a gold, six fingered hand and the number 3 in the centre. Curious, Bill opened the book, flicking through its pages. It was full of all kinds of information on magic, creatures, supernatural activity etc. Accompanied by beautiful illustrations of weird and fascinating things, including Mabel, Stan and a wolf of some kind. This page also had notes on a strange water that had ‘disturbing properties’, whatever that meant.  
Just then there was the sound of hooves against wood floor and the creak of the door that made Bill jump.

“Hey are yo- What are you doing with that?” Dippers light tone went harsh at seeing the hunter fumble with the most important item he owned.

“I..uhh I was just looking for cream and.. I well. Here” Bill stumbled over his words trying to save himself as he handed the book toward the cervitaur. Dipper took the book, pushed past him and grabbed his satchel, tossing the book inside along with a few other bits.  
~  
Turning around, Dipper saw Bill with his head down rubbing his arms like a kid in trouble.

“Am I still okay to come along?” Bill mumbled.

“Of course dude, I’m sorry, it’s just that I have a lot of important work in that journal. I can’t afford for something to happen to it” Dipper faced Bill and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Bill smiled up at him and took a moment to enjoy the contact between them.

When ready to go, the boys headed out of the shack, only to be greeted with a sleek black limo. Bills mouth hung open in awe at the very out of place vehicle. Behind the car was a trailer with a large wheeled tank inside. ‘Pacifica must be ready to pick Mabel up’ Dipper thought with an eye roll. As if to reinforce his thought the gorgon slithered round the corner, with a suited body guard carrying Mabel bridal style quickly to the tank. Dropping into the water of her new tank Mabel gasped heavily in the new water.

“Hey Bro bro! Isn’t this awesome” Mabel swished around in her portable fish bowl happily.

“Woah” Bill’s exclamation caught the attention of Pacifica and she looked straight at him with her completely black eyes.

“Got something to say new boy?” Pacifica bit out in his direction.

“You’re eyes” Bill trailed off just looking Pacifica up and down, from the snakes writhing in her hair to her own cold blooded body.

Pacifica laughed coldly “They’re blackout contacts sweetie, I had them specially made so I can see out but no one can see in.”

“Why?” Bill had asked before he really knew what he was saying, the woman before him was certainly intimidating.

“Because it means I don’t have to turn shmucks like you into lovely stone garden features, Oh hey Dipper.” Pacifica waved at Dipper and glared at Bill before turning back to chat with Mabel.

The girls left to have their day of fun and the boys wandered into the tree line.

“She was intense” Bill started after wandering in silence for a while.

“Oh Pacifica? Yeah she’s pretty much always like that” Dipper replied.

“So I get my question now?” Bill asked excitedly.

“I guess but if it’s about Pacifica I can’t offer much” 

“No, no I think I’m starting to get used to the whole everyone’s a monster thing. How did you become a deer anyway? Because Mabel said you used to be human.” Bill said as he stumbled through the over growth with much less ease than Dipper.

“Monsters?” Dipper lowered his head. “I’m not really prepared to talk about it, all you need to know is that it was my fault and I can’t forgive myself, not until I find a cure anyway. Which is what I’ve been working on for a while now, you can’t tell Mabel or Grunkle Stan. Don’t worry about Stanley, he knows. He’s my Grandad by the way. Mabel and Stan think I gave up years ago.” Dippers voice had an undertone of sadness and Bill knew he had said something wrong.

“I’m sorry. Hey where are we headed anyway?” Bill said lightly in an attempt to change the subject.

“Were going to document and take samples from a few jackalopes, they live around some flowers that Mabel wants so I thought we could hit two birds with one stone.” Dipper sounded slightly happier explaining his plan. “So when are you planning on going back?” He asked casually.

“I was thinking I could stick around here a while, maybe even move into town. I hate the city I live in and this place is so refreshing and interesting.” Bill and Dipper locked eyes for a long moment, Dippers expression was unreadable before he smiled.

“Might be nice to have someone else around, maybe you could work the shack with us. As long as you don’t have any bad intentions.” Dipper narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

“Don’t worry man I thi- JACKALOPES?! Like hares with antlers?” Bill’s thoughts caught up with him when he realised they were going to find little mythical creatures, It was like living in a dream. A dream Bill did not want to wake up from.

Dipper laughed at the sudden change in tone “Yeah, just babies though, the adults can be a little aggressive.”

Bill thought of the cervitaur being harassed by a few small horned bunnies and had to stifle a laugh. Dipper held his arm out signalling for Bill to stop. The pair kept quiet as they crept toward a huge tree, its branches laced in brilliant yellow flowers. At the base of the tree was an opening to a burrow and little hares bounced and grazed nearby. Astoundingly, just like Dipper said, they all had little pointy horns sticking out from between their ears. Dipper smiled and quietly made his way over, he folded his legs and sat in the grass, pulling out his journal and a pencil as he began to make notes. Bill cautiously sat next to him, staring at the little creatures in front of him.  
“How come they aren’t running away?” Bill held his hand out as one of the jackalopes sniffed his palm.

“They are pretty docile. Don’t get too friendly in case a mother comes back, she will see us as an instant threat.” Dipper said warningly as he wrote. “Do me a favour? Go cut down a few lengths of those flowers for Mabel” Dipper said as he passed Bill a little set of pliers.

“On it, Captain.” Bill took the pliers and headed over to the tree, clipping the branches to get a good amount of flowers, when a jackalope started chewing as his trousers. “Hey little buddy, you would make a great taxidermy ornament.” Bill said softly and he put the flowers in one arm and scooped up the hare with the other, stroking it. He took the flowers and animal back over to Dipper and sat with his legs crossed petting the fuzzy creatures in his arms. 

Dipper looked out of the corner of his eye to Bill, He had a smile on his face and the sun that managed to penetrate the trees landed on his hair and neck, showing the perfect combination of tan and gold. Dipper smiled, ‘Maybe it would be nice to have a friend around other than Mabel’ He thought to himself. Lowering his eyes, Dipper was jolted out of his thoughts when he noticed the Jackalope.

“Bill put that down!” Dipper ordered, while putting all his stuff back in his bag.

“Woah, okay man it was just cute.” Bill put the little one on the grass and it hopped off toward the burrow.

“What are you freaking out about?” Bill asked, a little annoyed at Dippers tone. As if to answer his question a hare, easily the size of a horse emerged from the forest, Antlers larger than Dippers adorning its head. “That.” Was all Dipper said before rising to his feet and standing in front of Bill. The mother jackalope sniffed one of its babies before turning to the cervitaur and letting out a god awful shriek. Dipper wanted to run but Bill would never keep up and the length of the hares bounds would easily match Dippers speed. Instead he tried intimidating the creature, He puffed his chest out and stood tall, rearing up onto his back legs and kicking his front hooves forward. This only infuriated the jackalope as it sped at the pair. “Dipper look out!” Bill cried, closing his eyes as the beast lunged toward them. When he opened his eyes, he saw Dipper and the animal had locked horns and were both pushing. The pressure on Dippers antlers was unbearable and the force was threatening to snap them, so he reached into the bag slung over him and grabbed a handful purple powder, flinging in into the beasts face, causing it stumble backwards and rub at its face. Dipper took this moment to drag Bill up from the floor. 

“Climb on!” Dipper ordered, tugging at the hunter. Without question Bill clambered on to Dippers back as they fled into the trees.

After so long of running, Dipper was sure they were safe and slowed to a trot, Bill still sat on his back. The curious man stroked the fur under him, noting how soft it really was despite the rugged appearance of the cervitaur.

“What are you doing?” Dipper asked, feeling the hands pet his back. 

“Sorry, I’ve never ridden a deer before” Bill said with a laugh “I’ve never ridden a man before” He laughed before he realised what he had insinuated. “Oh god that’s not what I-“

Dipper’s ear grew hot, but he laughed it off at the flustered man before stopping, “Come on, no more free rides. If Mabel or Stan see’s us like this I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Bill slid off the deer and pouted. “So that was an adult eh? I’m sorry I messed up, are you alright?”

“Don’t freak out man I’m okay, Just got a headache is all. Luckily I had that sensory powder, knocks out all of your senses for a minute or two.” Dipper explained as Bill cringed at the thought of being dosed with some of that.

“I heard Mabel call you king of the forest, is that true?” Bill asked randomly. If there were huge rabbits and mermaids and magic then it could be possible that Dipper really was a monarch of trees.

Dipper laughed “No, she just says that because I spend most of my time here. I feel more like I’m part of the forest then a ruler of it.”

“Like a pine tree.” Bill said idly.

“Like a what?” Dipper looked over at the hunter.

“Pine tree, the forest is pretty much made up of them. I’ll call you that since Bambi is out of the question.” Bill smirked up at him. 

“You can’t call me that, it’s silly.”

“Not to me Pine Tree.” Dipper turned red at the nickname. He’d only really had silly names from the people closest to him.

Later that night when everyone was in bed, Dipper laid awake. He just couldn’t sleep, the events of the past few days raced in his mind. The constant feeling that Bill was danger to his family and possibly Gravity Falls always came back to the front of his mind. He was sure there was something wrong, but thinking about the man that had all the curiosity of a child just made him melt. He was someone to mentor and teach about all of the amazing research and wonders that no one else seemed to be that bothered about apart from Stanley. Plus, he was a sight for sore eyes. Dipper had never really had much to go on in terms of romantic interest, after he and Wendy had agreed to be friends and she moved to live with her now family of wolves in the wilderness, he hadn’t ever thought about it. Especially the way he was now, it would never work.  
A soft knock and the creak of his door broke his train of thought. Stood in the door way was a tired looking Bill in a yellow shirt and boxers. “Hey, I didn’t wake you did I?” Bill whispered into the dark room.  
“No, I was up. What’s wrong?” Dipper whispered back motioning with his hand for Bill to come in.

“I couldn’t sleep, I keep having crazy dreams. Probably too much magic or something” Bill let out a small breathy laugh as he made his way to sit on the edge of his friends’ bed. Dipped moved over and patted the space beside him, inviting the man to lie down with him. Which Bill took immediately, laying down and turning to face the cervitaur.

“You wanna talk?” Dipper mumbled into the dark.

“If you want Pine Tree” Dipper hid his smile at the nickname. ‘What is this guy doing to me? I feel like a 12 year old girl.’ He thought.

Throughout the night the pair chatted about anything and everything. Dipper explained about his Grandad Stanley travelling to collect alchemy ingredients as he could fly like Stan and about how his parents think he and Mabel run the Mystery Shack while attending university in Gravity Falls, while Bill talked about his adventures encountering wild bears and how his parents died when he was young. The pair soon fell asleep in together as the night grew late and the boys grew tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I know this chapter has a lot of dialogue and isn't the best but things should liven up soon~


	5. What have you done?

Dipper lay on his side, his eyes heavily opened and he yawned. Moving slightly he felt something, or rather someone, wrapped around him. Bill had a leg thrown over Dippers furry waist and his arms were lazily wrapped around his bare chest. Dipped mentally tried to calm himself. ‘It doesn’t count as being naked if you never wear pants’ He thought to himself nervously. As carefully as he could, Dipper pulled himself away from the sleeping man and gently maneuvered to stand up. His daring escape was short lived however, when he moved to get a shirt and the sound of his hooves against the wood floor stirred Bill awake. Dipper sighed, ‘Probably better that no one finds him in here anyway’ He thought as he watched his tired friend sit up and stretch. 

“Oh, morning Pine Tree I must have fallen asleep in here last night.” Bill murmured with a red face as he sat in the cervitaurs bed, realizing said half deer was pretty much naked in the same room.

“Are you..?” Bill began.

“No nope… Nah doesn’t count. I’m part deer, I have four legs I’m definitely not.” Dipper blurted as he scrambled around his room embarrassed and looking for a shirt, which he eventually found and threw on. “See! Not naked.” Dipper said triumphantly, hands on his hips.

Bills burst into laughter “I was going to ask if you were okay and wanted help with breakfast but alright”

Dipper deflated and hung his head, feeling like an idiot. “I...Yes you could help with breakfast, It’s better than someone catching you in here half dressed.” He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with the hunter in his bed.

“Sure, wouldn’t want people to think I’m queen of the forest.” Bill replied with a soft laugh and a smirk, to which Dipper quickly ushered him out of his room to get changed and head to the kitchen. Once ready, the pair whipped up waffles and sat around the kitchen table, where Bill laced his breakfast with cream and strawberries.

“You’re just like Mabel, She has a major sweet tooth” Dipper pointed out.

“Keeps the energy going.” Bill replied with a mouth full of waffle.

“I don’t know when she will be back, sometimes Pacifica steals her for days.”

“What?! She steals her? Is she some kind of witch?” Bill exploded.

“Woah no, They are best friends and have been for ages, I was just talking figuratively, They have their girls time for days at a time, but Mabel always comes home happy and at least it gets her out the pond.” Dipper explained calmly.

A click of the front door caught their attention as grunkle Stan entered the shack followed by a lion?

The creature was like a sphinx, lion-like body adorned beautiful feathered wings, except the big cat wore a thick set of glasses and a suit jacket. Stan and the Sphinx bared an odd resemblance.

“Hey grandad, what’cha bring back?” Dipper stood up from his place at the table and went to greet the pair.

“Salutations kid, I have some stardust and fur from that crazy bear you asked for. Who’s this?” The gruff voice now directed toward Bill.

“Oh, Stanley, meet Bill. He’s helping me do some research.” Dipper gestured to Bill.

“Nice to meet you Sir.” Bill extended his hand in an attempt at a handshake, only to be glared at by Stanley, who then pulled Dipper aside to have a ‘talk’. Leaving a very uncomfortable hunter with Stan.  
~  
“So that’s your brother? And you’re both called Stan?” Bill sounded skeptical.

“Yep, It’s a long story kid. Trust me.” Grunkle Stan replied behind the newspaper he was invested in.

Bill grew nervous about the ‘talk’ Dipper was having with his grandad. They had already been in there half an hour and small talk with the old man was pleasant enough but he still felt that he was being silently judged on his behaviour. Maybe Stanley would convince Dipper to kick him out or use him in some weird alchemy experiment. Bill still didn’t know what he had gotten into, but there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to savor all the time with Dipper he could.  
~  
Dipper came back into the kitchen with his grandad muttering a soft “it’s okay, stop worrying.” Which was only responded to with a skeptical look and grunt from Stanley.

“Everything okay?” Bill asked casually.

“Yeah fine, hey Bill this is my grandad Stanley. He taught me so much about Gravity Falls, He’s been travelling for months collecting all sorts o-“ Dipper explained only to be cut off.

“Cool souvenirs for the kids, maybe I’ll bring you one back someday.” Stanley deadpanned, before rising to his hind legs and making a coffee. Dipper gave his elder a stern look before sighing and trotting upstairs, causing Bill to politely excuse himself and go after him. Once upstairs, the older man leaned against Dippers door frame and watched the cervitaur scribble notes at his desk in what seemed to be a sulk. Approaching slowly, Bill murmured “You okay Pine Tree?”

Dipper gave a deep sigh, lifting his head slightly to look at his friend. “Don’t worry Bill, my grandad is just being difficult.”

“Is it me?” Bill felt guilty for the tension in the shack.

“No, he’s just always suspicious of new people, especially humans. Anyway he just told me that he’s had no progress on a cure and I was kinda counting on him to bring some results.” Dipper rested his head on his desk. “I need this cure.” 

Bill’s heart sunk in his chest when he heard the lost hope in Dippers voice.

“We can do it.” Bill encouraged. “I’ll help you, I already said I’d like to stay. You are so intelligent and exciting and I know we can figure this out… together.”  
Dipper looked up at Bill when he felt a hand on the side of his face and saw the determination in his eyes. It was accompanied by a smile that caused the deer to melt and give into his advice.

“Alright, but only if you help me.” Dipper gave a small smile and Bill immediately wrapped him up in his arms, hugging him. Dipper was startled but gently reciprocated the embrace, being careful not to catch the hunter with his antlers. He held him close and felt his chest grow tight. He hadn’t felt this way since Wendy left.

The next two weeks was strange to say the least. Dipper took Bill into the woods most days, teaching him about magic and how to ‘feel the forest’ which Bill still didn’t fully understand. Other days Dipper would disappear into the basement with his grandad to do research and since Stanley wouldn’t allow Bill inside, he instead hung out with Mabel at her pond, talking about the years the twins had spent here and some of their crazy adventures, but without fail, every night, Bill would sneak into Dippers room, claiming he kept having nightmares and they would talk through the night until they fell asleep side by side.  
But tonight was different. 

“Your grandad had a pet gnome?” Bill whispered.

“Well he mostly ran tests on him, but his name was Shmebulock. He was one of the gnomes that tried to date Mabel” Dipper told Bill, causing them both to giggle into the dark of the room. Bill was almost placed flat against Dippers chest, his head resting just below the mans chin. He let out a sigh that tickled Dippers skin.

“Pine Tree…” Bill murmured.

“Yeah?” Dipper moved so he was face to face with older man.

“Well… I just wanted..you to know” With every soft stumbling word Bill moved closer, Dipper could feel his breath over his lips.

“That I really…” The words grew quieter and the hunter grew closer, before Dipper pulled back.

“I know Bill. I know. But I’m sorry. I can’t have anything like that, I’m a monster. I’m a stupid deer and you’re human. I don’t want to hurt you, but you don’t understand what it’s like for me to be like this. I just need this cure.” Dipper voice was laced with sadness, but Bill couldn’t hear it over the heavy weight of rejection.

“Forget it. I’ll sleep in my own room.” Bill got up and walked through the dark towards the door when a shimmer caught his eye. He grabbed something before storming downstairs and leaving Dipper alone with his thoughts.  
~  
On the way back to his room, Bill saw a light coming from the kitchen. He couldn’t help but listen in to the late night conversation between the Stans. 

“He’s just not right. I feel it.” Stanley’s gruff voice cut the silence.

“You say that about most things” Stan’s voice was disinterested.

“And most things turn out to be bad. Look this kid is bringing something with him. A storm I just know it. Humans always bring bad news.” The statement made Bills stomach drop.

“Alright well keep an eye on him, I don’t trust him all that much either, especially since I’ve seen him sneak into Dippers room a few times.” Stan just solidified the pain in Bills chest and caused him to go back to his room and pack some stuff. A torch, a coat, a jar, a map and finally Dippers journal.

If no one wanted a human, if Dipper didn’t want a human, he wasn’t going to be one anymore. So he took the backdoor out into the dark forest and made his way toward his goal, being careful not to disturb Mabel in her pond and get caught. Meanwhile Dipper couldn’t sleep and consequently got up, quietly pacing his room. ‘I was too hard on him. He’s my first real friend out here. He might be more than a friend. He’s been there for me and I shut him down. I should go apologize, maybe I can make this work.’ Dippers thoughts swirled about in his head until he trotted downstairs and made a beeline for Bill’s room. 

“Hey man I’m reall-“ Dipper started, opening the door, but soon stopped when he realized the room was empty. He searched the room and found a few things missing, ‘What if he’s gone to find his truck? Or get a bus out of town?’ Dipper felt so much guilt rise in him. He decided to search the shack.

“You guys seen Bill?” Dipper asked the Stans.

“Shouldn’t he be with his bunk buddy” Stan laughed out at the cervitaur

“Really Grunkle Stan? Shut up, have you seen him?” Dipper was not in the mood.

“No kid he’s not been here” Stanley responded, to which Dipper sighed and made his way back upstairs. ‘I have to go out, he couldn’t have gotten far’ Dipper knew the forest like the back of his hand, which is exactly why he didn’t want Bill out there. It was dangerous labyrinth, especially at night. Since the torch was gone he grabbed the jar of stardust and sprinkled a pinch onto his tongue, the ingested element caused his antlers to start glowing, emitting a white light. He went to pick up his journal and when he realized he couldn’t find it he exploded with panic. ‘Bill must have it. I hope he’s not going where I think he’s going.’

Running out the shack Dipper bolted into the woods.  
~  
Bill fumbled with the torch and the journal. His thoughts were a mess of hurt, anger and determination. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing but the book should lead him right to his ticket to solve things. His legs kept getting tangled in the overgrowth and the sounds of various creatures in the woods kept him on edge. It was much scarier without a gun. The wind howled and rattled through the treetops, while the ground crackled and snapped below his feet, giving the hunter unrelenting nerves, but he knew what he needed to do. He tried to feel the forest, let it guide him by sensing the vibrations in the air and ground but the further into the forest he went, the darker, denser and colder it got, until his torch reflected off the clearest, most blue water Bill had ever seen. Checking the journal, he smiled and quickly pulled the jar out a little bag, filling it with water. ‘Now I’ll be a cervitaur and we can look for a cure together.’  
Then he drank. It was the sweetest and most delicious drink he had ever tasted, however it didn’t last long.  
~  
Dipper knew the exact route marked in the journal and galloped quickly through the dense wood. ‘I hope to god he doesn’t get anywhere near that water. I can’t be responsible for another’ Dipper thought as his heart pounded in his chest. When he had made it to the pool of cursed water, his fear became a reality, he watched Bill drink and tears gathered in his eyes.

“Bill no please!” Dipper shouted as he moved toward him.

Bill turned to look at him for a split second before bursting into blue flames that engulfed his entire body, causing Dipper to lunge back away from him. Bill’s mouth was open in a silent scream as he knelt on the floor in flames. His eyes were wide open, one completely white and the other covered in flickering images. The flames grew higher and Dipper moved further away shielding his eyes from the flames, tears running down his face.

Some people screamed, some changed overnight, some just flashed white and then poof, different. But no one had ever burst into flames in a drawn out agony like this. Bills nails dug into the ground and his face appeared to be in a desperate scream, but no sound came.

Dipper watched for what felt like forever, before the flames gently died down to smoke. Bill lifted his head slightly, shaking. Then a low, seductive, almost predatory voice pierced the silence.

“Well hello Pine Tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay I've been pretty busy lately, I'm also sorry if this chapter seems rushed I've had serious writers block :(  
> But thank you for reading and enjoying, I appreciate all the support and feedback, It really does mean the world to me  
> Find Me on Tumblr! http://infortheskril.tumblr.com/  
>  <3


	6. A being of pure energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait and about the short chapter! I've been really busy and have had awful writer block, but thank you so much for reading and keeping up with the story.  
> I realize the newest Gravity falls ep has revealed some stuff but in this, Stanley is still the twins Grandad and Stan is still their grunkle~
> 
> Again thank you all so much for having patience, next chapter should be up much quicker.

From the ashes and embers Bill stood. His hair shone a magnificent gold, matching the brick pattern on a black tail coat that unravelled around him. Beneath lay a gold waistcoat with a small black triangle on the breast pocket. He was as sharply dressed as a 1930s suitor and adorning his left eye was triangle shaped patch, embossed with a gold eye. One of his hands was covered in what looked like a continuation of his tattoos and to top of the look, a sinister grin was planted on his face.

Dipper just stood like a deer in headlights. There didn’t seem to be any major physiological changes, but his appearance and presence was a definite change. He felt uncomfortable just standing near Bill, something felt off. Something felt wrong. 

And then he made eye contact. A gold eye, with a slit pupil.

“My dear Pine Tree, you came out here looking for little old me? I’m flattered” Bill casually stated, all the seductive charm practically dripping from his voice. Dippers heart pounded in his chest. He was confused, scared and attracted all at once and he didn’t like it at all. Bill slowly stepped toward the cervitaur until he was almost nose to nose with him, then he lifted his hand and cupped Dippers chin, eye raking over him.

“You are so beautiful Pine Tree. I came here looking to be made anew. I did it for you, but perhaps I’m truly meant to be a human form.” Bill said lowly as he grazed a thumb over Dippers cheek.

“Not that I’m human” He added.

Dipper was so entranced by his look, his voice, his presence that he melted into the touch, but at that last comment he quickly regained himself and pulled away.

“Why did you do this, you idiot! What even are you?” The cervitaurs voice was both angry and broken with sadness. He didn’t feel like this was even the same person. Why hadn’t he just talked things through with Bill or told him how he really felt in the first place. The thought pushed tears into his eyes but he fought to stop it.

Bill looked surprised before regaining composure and replying smoothly “Why Pine Tree I could be anything. An angel, a demon, a being of pure energy. How am I to know?” This was followed by a low laugh.

“Why don’t we find out?” Bills voice made Dipper shudder, he didn’t know how to feel. The whole presence of his friend was surrounded by danger and lust, it made him simultaneously terrified and draw to him.

“Wh- Why don’t we just get back to the shack Bill, we can sleep on it and I’ll study the implications of your transformation in the morning” Dipper decided he would rather not be alone in the deepest darkest parts of a forest at night with an unpredictable and possibly dangerous man.

“You can inspect any part of me you like” Bill whispered into the cervitaurs ear, causing it to twitch.

“I’ll lead you back, It’s pretty dark out and I think the torch is broken.” Dipper said as he ignored the comment and grabbed the, thankfully still intact, journal.

“I can see perfectly fine in the dark. But I’ll follow.” Mentioned Bill, motioning for Dipper to lead.

Dipper noted that.

Once back to the shack, after an awkwardly quiet journey, the pair crept in. It seemed that everyone was asleep. As Dipper started up the stairs, Bill followed.

“What are you doing?” Dipper whispered.

“I’m going to bed Pine Tree” Bill replied in a low almost teasing voice.

“Your room is downstairs.” Dipper hissed out. He did not have the patience to deal with his roommate.

“Pine Tree, I always sleep in your bed. You love it.” Bills face was twisted into a sharp grin. It only added to Dippers uncomfortable frustration.

“No. not tonight. Go downstairs, we will talk in the morning.” With that, the cervitaur went upstairs, leaving an unhappy Bill to wander back to his own room.  
That night Dipper cried properly for the first time since the accident. He had caused yet another person he loved to succumb to the curse. In Bills room however, the man slept soundly and as he did the tattoos covering his arm illuminated a bright blue.

When Dipper finally slept, he dreamt of a colourless forest, empty, baron and quiet. It was a lot like the woods outside that he fondly spent all of his time in, but these were different. He didn’t know where he was and couldn’t feel where he should go. Then, as he silently walked through the trees, one burst into an array of hanging yellow flowers. It was beautifully bright in contrast to the monochrome environment and, upon closer inspection, the trunk of the colourful tree opened like a door. Dipper stepped back cautiously, feeling an eerie presence pour from the doorway and he stayed like that for a few moments before the entrance revealed a figure.  
The new Bill stepped out, parting the branches of flowers to casually stride over to Dipper. He couldn’t even escape in his dreams. There was no expression on his face, he simply walked over and stood eye to eye with the cervitaur. Dipper just stood and stared until the silence overwhelmed him. 

“Why would you be here like this?” Dippers voice wavered.

Bill just stared. Not a strain of emotion painted on his face.

“I’m in a nightmare” Dipper hung his head in his hands. He felt like he was being haunted by his actions. Unexpectedly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up to see a smirk on Bills face.

“Maybe not, dear Pine Tree.” Bill’s eye shone a brilliant gold as he talked.

“Look down.”

Dipper did as he was told and looked down to see his deer body was gone and instead was replaced by normal human legs. Shocked, Dipper reeled back from Bill, almost falling in the process. He touched his knees and ran his hands up his thighs. 

“How did you do that?” Dipper looked to the strange man for answers.

“I couldn’t tell you kid, even if I wanted.” He replied, still smiling. “But maybe we can make this a real thing… For a price.” And with that the sharply dressed man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“No no wait! What price!? COME BACK!” Dipper shouted before he woke in a cold sweat, sunlight piercing his vision as it streamed through the curtains. It was morning and he had to face the reality of the world.

He peeled back the covers to reveal his four legs and sighed. Still the same.

Getting up, Dipper threw on a shirt and stumbled into the bathroom. He started into the mirror, noticing the tired eyes and dishevelled hair from his rather unpleasant night’s sleep, he peered closer before seeing something move behind him.  
Warm breath right beside his ear startled him “Good morning Pine Tree.” Bill stood right behind him, staring into the mirror, right into Dippers eyes. 

“Ahh! What are you doing?!” Dipper scolded harshly.

“Just checking in with my favourite woodland creature, sleep alright?” Bill ran a hand down the cervitaurs fur covered back, stopping at his tail. Dipper shuddered. 

“No I did not. Get out of here I’m busy.” He grinded his teeth to stop from lashing out at the new creature. Bill only laughed before disappearing completely. ‘What do I do?’ Dipper thought internally. He had caused this mess and had no way of fixing it until he studied the hunters new form, but the thought of spending too much time with an unpredictable force made him nauseous.

After a wash and a shave Dipper decided he should talk to Mabel before Bill got there and warn her of his mistake. He knew she wouldn’t be happy but he need to confide in someone and she was always there for him no matter what. It just came with having a twin, for some people anyway.

He somehow managed to sneak out without the new supernatural being noticing and went to Mabels dock. She quickly emerged with a cheery “Howdy Dippin’ dots you alright?” she was always too chipper in the morning, but seeing her happy face comforted Dipper.

“Not really, Mabel I screwed up.” The regret racked his voice and his sister noticed immediately.

“Oh no what have you done? Did you piss off the gnomes again?” Mabel had a stern look on her face.

“What? No… I may have gotten Bill cursed” Dipper mumbled.

“WHAT?! DIPPER!” Mabel exclaimed in a mixture of shock and anger.

“Look wait, He went off and cursed himself, but only because I upset him and he thought this would fix it.” He said as he tried to justify himself to his sister.

“So what is he? What do we have to accommodate to now? Because it’s not like he can leave.” Mabel replied, calmer this time.

“I have no idea, some kind of magic entity. He could be a shape shifter or a ghost for all I know. I don’t have enough information, just… please be careful around him, he’s… different.” The last thing Dipper wanted was to put his family in danger, especially Mabel and all Bill did right now was reek of danger.

“Well you gotta find out what he is and what he’s like, I doubt he even knows what he is so don’t jump to conclusions bro. Now go and get me a hot chocolate” Mabel’s voice was back to its chipper tone and she splashed her brother shouting “GO GO GO” as he went to fulfil her request.

Once back in the kitchen he was confronted with his very problem, sitting at the kitchen table in a crumpled, white button down shirt adorned with black braces. The strange eye patch still on placed his face and his other eye still gold. They made eye contact and Bills face split into a grin.

“Making us breakfast Pine Tree? When do you want to start your ‘inspection’?” The last word was laced with innuendo and made Dipper uncomfortable. 

“No I’m getting something for Mabel and soon. The sooner I find out what you are and what you can do, the better.” Dipper deadpanned, still slightly annoyed at the change in attitude.

“I can be anything you want me to be and I can do many things.” He laughed lowly.

“Do notify me when you require my presence. My physical presence that is, after all, I’m always watching.” His voice was completely smooth as if he were commenting on the weather. 

“What do you mea-“ Dipper turned around from being in the cupboards to see the hunter had vanished. Dipper angrily sighed. This was going to be tougher than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. This is my first fic in years and I'm really rusty so feedback would be great.  
> Find Me on Tumblr! http://infortheskril.tumblr.com/


End file.
